


Pedacinho de céu

by Niq3



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Izutobi, Other, TobiIzu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niq3/pseuds/Niq3
Summary: Tobirama era seu pedacinho de céu, afinal, o Senju era como uma tempestade, você não consegue dominar tão fácil, mas com um pouco de Sol, ela acaba se controlando, e mudando suas nuvens..
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 11





	Pedacinho de céu

**Author's Note:**

> Se você quiser este trabalho traduzido em sua linguagem, saiba que lhe dou total permissão para isso, mas não se esqueça de me dar os créditos

O barulho do trovão que ecoou nos céus, foi o necessário para Izuna acordasse.

O Uchiha olhou para ao redor notando que havia dormido na sala, sentou-se no sofá retirando a coberta de cima de seu corpo, suspirou fundo.

Ele e Tobirama haviam discutido novamente, havia sido por um motivo talvez nem tão banal assim. Os dois estavam namorando e morando juntos a alguns meses, e Izuna queria se casar para que pudessem adotar um filho, mas Tobirama rebateu dizendo que estava cedo demais.

\- Talvez, ele esteja certo..se outra cena igual a ontem se repetisse o que eu diria para meu filho? - Falou em voz alto consigo mesmo, Izuna não queria que seu filho presenciasse brigas e discussões, levantou-se e foi até o quarto que dividia com o namorado para que resolvessem isso de uma vez.

Abriu a porta lentamente, e caminhou até a cama, aonde viu seu namorado enrolado nas cobertas, as vezes ele se esquecia de como seu pedacinho de céu podia ser fofo.

Sentou-se na cama, e ficou observando o rosto corado de Tobirama - Sempre que o Senju dormia tarde, ou seu corpo estava em pura exaustão, seu rosto acabava com uma vermelhidão, ou com a marca do lençol em seu rosto. - Sorriu,e passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do namorado, e lhe logo em seguida acariou-lhe os cabelos.

Uma risada fraca escapou de sua boca, o travesseiro que era abraçado por Tobirama era claramente o substituto do corpo de Izuna, nenhum dos dois nunca sabia como, mas se dormissem de conchinha com Tobirama atrás de Izuna, o Uchiha acordava com o namorado com a cabeça entre o seu pescoço e ombro, ou simplesmente com o Tobirama apoiado sobre o peito de Izuna. Sempre foi assim, quando brigaram da última vez o jovem Pedacinho de Céu dormiu na sala, e acordou na cama com Izuna, e nenhum dos dois soube como isso aconteceu. Izuna olhou em direção a janela do seu quarto, o apartamento que haviam alugado era alto o suficiente para poder observar algumas áreas da cidade, a melhor parte era poder ver o céu de maneira nítida.

O céu estava com nuvens cinzas escuras, uma leve chuva caia, era possível enxergar alguns relâmpagos e trovões cortando o céu.

Izuna sorriu.

Tobirama era seu pedacinho de céu, afinal, o Senju era como uma tempestade, você não consegue dominar tão fácil, mas com um pouco de Sol, ela acaba se controlando, e mudando suas nuvens.

Era dessa maneira que Izuna era.

Izuna era o sol que trazia a paz para Tobirama.

Sentiu um toque em sua mão, e voltou a olhar para Tobirama, suas mãos haviam se entrelaçado.

\- Oi... - O jovem deitado disse sonolento.

\- Olá. - Izuna sorriu sem graça, viu seu namorado jogando o travesseiro de lado, dando a entender que queria o verdadeiro corpo ali, o Uchiha não demorou e logo se enfiou embaixo das cobertas junto com o namorado. - Tobi..eu sinto muito por ontem... eu..

\- Eu me desculpo também, eu quero Izuna, eu quero me casar com você e ter filhos... - Disse bocejando e quase voltando a dormir novamente. - Vamos com calma e teremos tudo e mais um pouco..mas pra isso você precisa me pedir em casamento primeiro.

O coração de Izuna disparou, e ele deu um leve selo em Tobirama o apertando em seus braços. Ele teria tudo o que sempre sonhou com seu pedacinho de céu, sua felicidade era tanta que não conseguiu dormir igual ao jovem que repousava sobre seu peito.

As palavras estavam presas na garganta, lutando para sair, igual suas lágrimas de felicidade.

Não se aguentando sentiu as lágrimas descerem, beijou o cabelo do namorado dorminhoco.

\- Quer casar comigo meu pedacinho de céu? - Sussurrou.


End file.
